


The Chocolate Bar

by Randomqueen975



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomqueen975/pseuds/Randomqueen975
Summary: When Alec comes over in a huff, Magnus gives him a special chocolate bar he made. Smut ensues.





	The Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and I know it will be bad. I would greatly appreciate feedback and suggestions for what I need to do. This is just a little thing that was stuck in my head.

Sitting on the sofa, Magnus thinks of everything that has been happening lately. The Mortal Instruments, Clary being exceedingly annoying, and his beautiful Alec wanting to spend more time with him. Gods he wished he could just marry that man already. 

“I wonder what he would think if I wanted to try something new in the bedroom…. but he’s so new to this, he wouldn’t like” KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK “damn that’s loud!” 

He gets up from his pondering and goes to answer the door. Swinging it open with a slight glare on his face, only for it to turn into surprise.

“Please just keep me here forever and only let Jace and Izzy in because I am done with all the others. Why can’t they just listen to me, I am the one in charge of the New York Institute now,” rambling in frustration Alec walks past Magnus into the living room and flops himself down on the couch with a huff.

“Sweetie why don’t you just forget about all of them for now and just spend some nice time with me and we can cuddle…. or more if you wish,” Magnus invites with a smirk and a wink. 

“Seriously. Right now. Just sit you lovable idiot.” Alec may say it with a slight tinge of annoyance but he knows that he could only think that idiot was too adorable.

“There. Now that I’m sitting, would you care to talk? I can get us some drinks, cocktails?”

“No thanks, Mag I’ll just take some water”

“Your loss,” he says quietly while going to the kitchen.

While in the kitchen he gets the water and looks around. Suddenly his head whips back to the left and sees the chocolate bar that he had been making earlier.

Flashback

Reading his spell book:  
“A pinch of wolf hair,  
Some aged fairy nails,  
Tablespoon of blessed water,  
Etc. Etc. Etc. jeeze there is a lot for just a simple chocolate bar.”  
Well one what would make the person you wish be able to forget about their troubles for a few hours. Which he definitely needs for Alexander. The poor guy has been so worried and stressed for weeks now. 

Flashback ends.

He quickly swipes it and walks back in to his gorgeous.

“Hey honey, I got the water and found this chocolate in the kitchen that I thought you might like. Here.” He hands both to him.

Alec looks at the chocolate bar with suspicion. “What the hell did you do to it Magnus? If I eat this and all of the sudden my skin turns purple or I can see the dead squirrels in the park I’m going to smack you so hard!”

“It’s fine just eat it, I thought you could use something sweet.”

Looking once more at Magnus, Alec then takes a bite. “Alrighty, tastes fine to me, thanks.”

About 30 minutes later the chocolate had worked and Magus was ecstatic because he has never seen his boyfriend this relaxed before and was loving it. Alec was just talking about silly things and suddenly asked if Magnus wanted to make out.

Who was the warlock to deny the beautiful specimen in front of him what he wanted? So, he leaned and kissed Alec with passion and fervor. 

Leaning over he climbed on top of Alec to sit in his lap and started kissing down the column of his neck. Gods it tasted like heaven and he never wanted to get this taste out of his head. 

Alec lets out a small moan and grabs his sides with his nails curling into his shirt, starting to tug it out of his slacks. “Yes, Magnus.”

Magnus moans his happiness and starts to grind down on top of him, pushing their pelvis’ together. Their cocks hit just right in their jeans rubbing together and the had to break apart to each moan in delight. 

“Alexander, you feel so good, but I think if we want to continue this we should move to the bedroom,” he says while trying to get Alec’s shirt off over his head. Pulling at the tight fabric, it clings to the sweat on his muscled chest but finally comes off with one more tug. He tosses it away and immediately puts his hands on those hard pecs of his. 

Alec loves that, and then grabs Magnus and stands up. Still kissing him like there is no tomorrow. 

They slowly stumble their way into the lush master bedroom. Alec with his hands on Magnus’ round ass, Magnus with his hands in Alec’s soft hair and tugging it to get at his neck better. 

Falling to the bed the pull apart to look at each other. Silent communication brings them to the conclusion that they will lose their clothes. Pulling each other’s off with passion and throwing them away, glad for there to be only skin to skin contact now. 

Magnus straddles Alec again and aligns their bodies, settling down between his legs. Their cocks align and they slowly begin to grind in a slow rhythm that feels amazing to both. 

Whilst doing that they stare into each other’s eye, the steamy make-out from before now gone, they look to the other with only love in their eyes. 

Sparks go through each of their bodies as the slowly work together, the friction just right and getting them off in one of the best ways possible. 

Suddenly Alec freezes, “I’m gonna come Mag, please come with me.” He starts to grind up against him, his eyes closing in frustration as he tries to get to that magical ending.

Magnus takes hold of Alec’s legs, rubbing down to his calves and bringing them up over his shoulders. His cock then lines up with Alec at a different angle that he knows that turns on Alec like no other. 

He can tell that was the right thing to do immediately because Alec’s back bows and his mouth opens in a silent cry, coming so hard his stomach twitches.

Grinding harder for a few more thrusts gets Magnus right where he needs to be, and he starts to come with Alexander’s name on his lips. 

After they both come down from their highs, Alec turns to Magnus and says, “thank you babe that was just what I needed for a little bit of time.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about my angel,” he says with a lilt to his voice that sounds playful and happy that Alec enjoyed himself. 

“Oh I know what you did. I don’t know what was in the chocolate, but it made me immediately relax and I couldn’t remember why I was stressed. All I’m going to say thank you. You always know what I need and are my perfect other half. I love you so much.” 

They both turn and look at each other, Magnus gives him a peck on the lips, “I love you so much too. I will never be apart from you, I promise that.”

They come together and Alec cuddles down into Magnus’ chest, his fingers drawing random patterns on his abs. 

SMACK 

“What the hell Alexander!!” Magnus looks started.

“I told you. I may not be purple or see squirrels, but I still changed. So I smacked you. Duh.” He says like he had just told him like he was hungry or had a meeting.

Magnus looked weary at his boyfriend as he settled back down and started to let out little snores on his chest. “I have found the perfect little minx”  



End file.
